1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a system for facilitating removal of animal waste material and associated methods.
2. Description of Related Art
Devices to collect and dispose of animal wastes are well known. It should be understood that municipal regulations require that animal feces be removed by the owner; a process that can be rather revolting to some. As such, there exist various devices that assist the owner in the cleanup process.
According to one common method, the owner will utilize a portable shovel to dispose of the feces. This solution has significant limitations and problems, such as the burden of carrying the shovel, e.g., during a walk with the animal, and while the shovel is soiled from the animal waste. In another known method, the owner will carry a number of bags to pick up and dispose of the feces. This solution also causes problems as the user is required to come in close contact with the feces. In yet another known method, a scooping device may be used to collect the feces and place it into a bag. The scooping device may overcome some of the problems associated with merely collecting the feces with a bag or shovel; however, the scooping device may not maintain the bag in a closed condition upon receipt of the feces, which in turn results in the bag not containing the unpleasant smell.
Although great strides have been made in the area of animal waste handling devices, some shortcomings remain.